The Past's Present
by darkangel8950
Summary: Captain America was still a little upset over not being able to see Peggy Carter. All he wanted was to see her again! Then he sees a young teenage girl that looks exactly like her! Not a romantic fic if that's what you think. Steve/OC family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used. Please enjoy!

Steve sat on a bench in the park, waiting for Tony and Bruce. They were about to discuss the plan for an Avenger's HQ to meet at whenever Fury needed them; Natasha and Clint said they could do whatever they wanted with it, Fury always had them within range and they needed no excuse to go ahead and do whatever they wanted with this 'completely unnecessary plan' as Clint put it.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had been sitting there for about thirty minutes now, and still, Tony and Bruce were no where to be seen. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, hunters boots, a brown button down shirt, and his brown leather jacket. 'Peggy would love to see this place now.' he thought as he looked around the park and saw all the flowers blooming in the grass. Peggy Carter, the woman he had to leave behind when he went up in that ship that ended up crashing in a place where he was frozen for seventy years. He sighed, and pulled out the compass with her picture in it, her warm brown eyes looked at him, a picture frozen in time. He still remembered that last kiss she gave him, how her soft lips tasted like cherry coke and how she smelled like lavender and vanilla all together, and how the ends of her brunette hair felt soft where they brushed against the portion of his face not covered by his Captain America mask.

He looked at the picture with a sad smile, "God, I miss you, Peg." he whispered to it as he put it back in his pocket and looked up, his eyes widened when he saw someone.

It was a girl. A girl with fair skin, dark brown eyes, and long brunette hair pulled back in a wavy pony tail. She had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, and not a speck of make up on her smooth skinned face. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top underneath a green half jacket, black combat boots, and two dog tags around her neck. She looked to be a young teenager, he was guessing maybe twelve or thirteen, and she had a messenger back slung over one shoulder. Her hair was parted one one side, and her bangs slung off the right side of her face.

Steve quickly dug out the picture of Agent Carter and looked at the girl then back to the picture, the resemblance was amazingly accurate, not one thing was different about the girl besides the age.

She had her earphones plugged into a, 'What was it called? Ipod? Yeah, and Ipod.' he remembered Fury showing him things from this century, so calling out to her was out of the question, and she was walking rather fast, like she had to get somewhere in a matter of minutes, but Steve wanted, no _needed_, to know this girl's name. Of course it would look wrong to have a fully grown, twenty nine year old(**from when he was frozen, that's probably how old he was when it happened**) man walk up to a young, teenage girl.

"Hey, Rogers!" he briefly moved his blue eyes to follow the sound, and upon seeing it was just Stark and Banners, quickly shifted his gaze back to the girl, she was still walking in another direction.

Tony and Bruce walked up to him, "Sorry it took so long, we kinda got held up at Stark Industries. Pepper needed me to sign a few things in order to get the new security system up, and it ended up being a whole lot more than just a few." Tony explained, but Steve seemed to not be listening. Stark quirked an eyebrow at him, Tony was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, simple blue jeans, flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses. His arch reactor was glowing blue and it showed clearly through the fabric of his shirt. Bruce was dressed in a plaid, flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Tony followed Captain America's gaze, and saw it landed on a thirteen year old girl that was walking away. Tony looked back at Steve, "You know, that's considered the first stage of stalking." he stated with a smirk. Steve turned and glared at him, "I'm not stalking her, she looks familiar, that's all." he explained to the playboy before turning back to look at the girl, she was almost to the exit of the park, "I wish I knew her name." he muttered, and Tony sighed, bending down to pick up a rock on the ground, he chucked it a little to the side of the girl, making it hit a tree she was walking next to. Startled, the girl turned around to look at where the rock came from, pulling out one earphone, she glared daggers at Tony, "What's the big idea? I'm trying to walk! You could've hit me with that!" she yelled at him, though her voice was rather quiet.

Steve swore he heard a slight clicking sound coming from where Tony was but dismissed it as Tony held up his hands in defense, "Sorry! I was trying to hit a squirrel!" he called out to her. She gave him a disbelieving look and put her earphone back in her ear as she exited the park. Steve turned and leveled another glare at him, "What was the point of that? You could've hit her." he scolded. All Tony did in response was take off his shades and examine the lenses from the inside, "No I couldn't have, I purposely aimed at the tree." he stated and Bruce looked in the lenses, "Nice job, Tony." he praised, Tony nodded in response. This only made Steve a little more angry, and he stood up to prove it, "Why did you even throw a rock then?" he asked and Tony sighed exasperatedly, "To get her to turn around so I could get a picture for you. God, you know, you ask too many questions, Rogers." he said, holding up the shades to show the blonde man a picture that looked kinda like the pose Peggy's picture is in, only it had the girl instead.

Steve blinked, "This technology is still relatively new to me, you wanna explain what just happened?" he asked the playboy. Tony smirked at his clueless eyes, "Simple, the shades have a hidden camera in the lenses, and my arch has something in it that reacts to normal electronics, such as phones, Ipods, and cameras. All I have to do is focus on whatever I want to take a picture of and the arch does the rest." he explained and Steve smiled, "Now what?" he asked. Bruce took the shades from Tony and held them gently, "Now, we go back to Stark Industries, plug the photo into the main database, cross reference it with all the brown eyed, brunette teenage girls there are out there, and hopefully, we find the right one." Banners explained, then looked up at Steve, "But, I've gotta ask, why are you so interested in this girl?" he asked him. Steve stuffed his hand in his pocket and brought out the compass with Peggy's picture in it, flipping it open, he showed them her picture, Bruce nodded at it when he saw what he meant, "Ah, I see." he said, tilting his head slightly to the side and scrunching up his eyes, "The resemblance is uncanny, it's scary." he stated. Tony rolled his eyes, and looked at Steve, "I kinda figured that was the reason." he said and Steve rolled his eyes at him as he pocketed the compass once more and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony flipped the sunglasses closed and placed them in his pocket, spreading his arms open, he looked at the other two men, "Gentlemen, I believe we've got a search in the process." he said.

Kelly sighed as she ran to the corner of the street to wait for her bus to get there. She was so gonna be late for homeroom, and Mr. Smith didn't stand for tardiness in his class, whether or not it was a family issue, or you were as sick as a dog. The family thing has happened to her. Twice. And she hated every moment of it.

Her bus got there just as she had hoped, and she managed to get on without fighting an old man to hurry up and put in the fraking money all ready. She took a seat and clicked Demons by Imagine Dragons on her Ipod as she watched all the scenery move outside her window. She grimaced when she saw the black haired man who threw the rock, exit the park accompanied by a really buff looking blonde man with a really cool leather jacket, and a brunette that looked like he had a lot of stuff on his plate.

'Join the club.' she thought grimly as she listened intently to the lyrics of one of her favorite songs:

_When the days are cold_

_ And the cards all fold_

_ And the saints we see _

_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_

_ And the ones we hail_

_ Are the worst of all_

_ When the blood's run stale_

_ I want to hide the truth_

_ I want to shelter you_

_ But with the beast inside_

_ There's no where we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_

_ We still are made of greed_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_

_ Look into my eyes_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close_

_ It's dark inside_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ When the curtains' call_

_ Is the last of all_

_ When the lights fade out_

_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_

_ And the masquerade_

_ Will come calling out_

_ At the mess you made_

_ Don't want to let you down_

_ But I am hellbound_

_ Though this is all for you_

_ Don't want to hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_

_ We still are made of greed_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_

_ Look into my eyes_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close_

_ It's dark inside_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_

_ I say it's up to fate_

_ It's woven in my soul_

_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_ I want to save their light_

_ I can't escape this now_

_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_

_ Look into my eyes_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ Don't get too close_

_ It's dark inside_

_ It's where my demons hide_

'That song has always gotten me.' she thought as the bus stopped at her corner. She thanked the man and got out, walking a few blocks down the street, she stopped in front of her home and school: The Orphanage.

**So, you wanna know more about this Kelly person? Your gonna have to wait until the next chapter when the guys find out about her past. You've gotta be _at least _a little intrigued as to what she's been through, and why she looks so much like Agent Carter.**

**Please review! C'mon, you know you want to ;)**

**It's the little button down there.**

**Go on!**

**Please?**

**I'll**

**Love**

**You**

**Forever!**

**-Zabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve's leg kept bouncing in place as he waited impatiently for the results on the girl from before. It had taken at least two hours just to narrow the search to where it only showed all the brown eyed, brunette teenage girls in the city, and even then, none of them came even close to looking anything like Peggy, whether they were chubby, or their skin was a naturally tanner color than her's. Or they were really a cross dresser.

"What about this one, Tony?" Bruce asked as he showed Stark a picture of a brunette girl playing volleyball. Tony looked at the picture he got on his camera, and compared it to the volleyball player, "It's not her, this girl," he indicated to the volleyball player, "has a serious acne problem, while the other girl doesn't have a single blemish. And, judging by the date on that picture, I highly doubt she could've gotten rid of all that acne over night." he said with a quirked eyebrow, and swiped his hand over the volleyball playing girl to move on to the next picture. This new one made Steve stand up, "Don't move it. That's her, I know it is." he said, pointing at the screen.

The new picture was of a girl with long, brunette wavy hair going down to her shoulder blades and her bangs were flipped ever so slightly as they hung off the right side of her face, her lips had a pale pink lip gloss on, and she was dressed in a black, sleeveless dress and black flats. She wasn't smiling, in fact, she looked pained as she stared, emotionless, at the camera. Her brown eyes, though warm, were actually very cold in this picture, lifeless. Steve wondered why.

Tony looked from the picture he got on camera, to this new one, and nodded, "Looks like Rogers is right. It's a perfect match." he said as he lightly tapped the screen to get to her background. Tony said nothing when he showed the other two men what her profile said:

**Name: **Kelly Alice Carter

**Age: **13

**Sex: **Female

**DOB: **7/4/98

**Parent(s): **Jerry Michael Carter**(Deceased)**, Michelle Denise Carter**(Deceased)**

**Mother's maiden name: **Jennyson

**Current Residence: **Serenity's Home For Girls

**Way Parent(s) died: **Father served in Iraq, died behind enemy lines. Mother died in car crash when Kelly was two.

Steve raised his eyebrows when he saw both her parent's were dead, "So.. She's an orphan?" he asked Tony, who nodded in response, "Yep. Gotta say, I was not expecting this when I started searching her for you. I mean, yeah, it crossed my mind, but I was thinking just one parent might've been dead, not both." he said as he printed off the picture and her background, handing them to Steve when they printed.

Steve looked at her current residence, "I know where this is." he said as he quickly ran from the room with the background and picture, ignoring the shouts from Tony and Bruce to come back as he finally made it to his motorcycle, hopped on, and sped out the garage door and onto the street in search of Kelly Carter.

Luckily Kelly's school let out early and she found herself walking down the streets of New York, her messenger bag strapped around one shoulder as she turned into an alley way, deciding to try and find a short cut to the library.

As she walked farther into the darkness of the ally, she heard whispering behind her, and turned her head slightly, only to see two nineteen year old men standing outside the entrance, and slowly making they're way to her. Her heart sped up as she walked a little faster to try and get away from them. Too bad, they caught on.

"Where you goin' beautiful?" one asked as she felt a hand grab her arm and spun her around to face them as they pushed her up against the brick wall. One of them put one of his legs between hers to keep her trapped, "Such a pretty thing." the one keeping her trapped said as he leaned forward to try and kiss her, only to get punched in the face by her right fist which he neglected to trap.

He stumbled back holding onto his face and allowing her to try and escape, but not for long because the other man there grabbed her before she could get anywhere, and pinned her hands to the wall as he put one leg between her's, taking away her only defense mechanisms. The other one pulled his hand away from his face, finding blood, "Bitch, you broke my nose." he said as blood went down to his chin. The other one grinned evilly at her, "We can't let you get away with that, cupcake, now can we?" he asked sarcastically as he tried to kiss her as well, that was until a new voice came up out of no where, "Actually you can, you just don't want to." all three of the people lifted up their heads and looked in the direction that voice came from.

At the entrance of the ally way, that same buff, blonde haired man stood, glaring at the two other men there, his blue eyes were cold with hatred. Kelly's eyes widened in surprise, and she moved her gaze to the man that still had her pinned, then back to the blonde, "Help! Mister, please! Hel-!" she started but stopped when the man that had her pinned, backhanded her across the face, leaving an angry red face print on her stinging cheek. Tears gathered at the corner of her eye as she looked fearfully up at the man.

Luckily, the blonde acted quick and managed to get both men down to the ground moaning in pain. He looked at the girl, Kelly. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern. She nodded at him, "I'm fine. My cheek stings, but I'm fine. Weren't you with that man that threw the rock at the squirrel?" she asked him, he nodded sheepishly, "I apologize for him, he really doesn't know how to control himself sometimes." he said, then smiled at her, "I'm Steven Rogers, nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand to her. She blinked for a second before taking his hand and shaking it twice, "Kelly Carter. Steven Rogers? Wait, I've heard of you." she said, squinting her eyes ever so slightly at him, it kinda reminded him of when Peggy was looking at him train at the base, back before he was Captain America. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, "Your Captain America!" she exclaimed in excitement as a smile spread across her face, "Holy crap, I was just saved by Captain America!" she said and Steve smiled in response, "What d'ya say, I take you to get something to eat, of course, after we get you some ice for your cheek." he offered with a trustworthy smile on his face as he once again extended his hand out to her.

She looked behind him for a moment, seeming to go over her options in her head as she finally reached out and took his hand with her own, looking up at him with endlessly warm eyes, "Sure." she said as they walked out of the ally way together.

**Second chapter up! Let me know what you think please!**

**I finally finished with my finals, thank God!**

**Please review! Don't flame me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Hey guys, I wanna thank you all so much for the favoriting, the story alerts, the amazing reviews, and even adding me as your favorite author! It really means a lot to know you guys like this story that much! Thank you all! On with the story...**

Riding on the back of a motorcycle on the streets of New York is really a hassle as much as it is exhilarating. What with competing against the taxis to get going and make it through traffic, along with all the idiotic honking from passing cars, and through all that, your just trying to get to wherever you wanted to go without getting squished by a fraking bus. Talk about a headache.

Sadly, that's where Kelly found herself, only, instead of finding this time almost painful to go through, she was having a great time as she held on tightly to Captain America's waist while he managed to zig zag a way through all the cars that had their gears set in park. She had on a black helmet that he kept hanging on his handle bars, and a big smile was spread all the way across her face, her cheek still stung, but the air that was rushing past her face, actually helped a lot, believe it or not.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed delightedly as she closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the air rushing at her. Steve smiled at her words, "Glad you think so!" he yelled over the noise as they neared Stark Industries. He drove the motorcycle into the garage and set down the kick stand as he got off and helped Kelly off the back. When Kelly stood up again, her stinging cheek came back to hit her.

Hard.

She gently held her right hand against the still red cheek, "Ouch." she mumbled under her breath. She felt a gentle hand on her back guide her to the elevator, "Let's get some ice on that, okay?" he asked her kindly as the door swooshed closed and he pressed a button that made the whole thing shoot up to the very top floor**(Where Hulk smashed Loki against the floor, you remember, the whole 'Petty God' thing?)**. They stepped out of the elevator and into the room, where Tony and Bruce were still standing in front of the multiple monitors. They looked up at the sound of footsteps, Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Where di-" he started until he saw Kelly next to Steve, holding her cheek.

Kelly paused when she caught sight of Tony, "Aren't you that guy that threw a rock at a squirrel?" she asked him with a frown. Tony smiled innocently at her, "Tony Stark, Miss Carter. Tony Stark." he said, turning his gaze back towards the monitors.

Kelly tilted her head to one side in a naïve way, "Iron Man? Aw frak. I yelled at fraking Iron Man... Heh. Uh, sorry, sir." she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. Tony continued to smile at her, "It's fine, after all, I _did_ throw a rock in your direction." he said, then looked at Steve, "So, you went to get her." he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Steve just smiled, "Yep." he said as he led Kelly over to the bar at the corner of the room. He then bent down to her level; she was about five feet tall, not exactly good in the height department; and proceeded to pick her up and sit her on the counter, before grabbing the dishtowel next to the sink and going over to the ice box to put in the cotton material.

Tony struggled to control his laughter when he saw Captain America place the small brunette on the counter, while Bruce quirked an eyebrow, "That was kinda demeaning, don't you think, Tony?" he turned to said man with a playful smirk. Tony couldn't hold it anymore and he burst out laughing while the two at the bar turned and glared at them after Steve had placed the ice pack on her still red cheek.

Tony cleared his throat at their gazes, "Uh, sorry Rogers. But, I have to agree with Bruce on this one, that was just too demeaning to her height." he said. Steve looked at Kelly, "What about you? Do you think that was demeaning in any way?" he asked her.

Kelly shrugged and she placed her hand on the ice pack when Steve moved his own, "Not really. My dad used to do the same thing before he- Um.." she said, obviously having a hard time explaining to them her father's death. To her relief, Steve understood what she was trying to say, "That must've been a sweet father-daughter relationship you two had. What about your mom?" he asked her as he leaned against the counter she was sitting on and turned his head in her direction to give her his full attention. Kelly blinked, "Well, whenever I had a problem and my dad wasn't around to talk, I could always talk to mom. She was like my mom, my sister, and my best friend all in one. I wish she were still around." she said that last part under her breath.

Steve smiled at her, he heard it, "Sounds like a great mom to have. Can I see your cheek, please?" he asked her as he gently guided the ice pack away from her cheek to examine it, "Still red, definitely going to bruise, but it's looking a little bit better. How does it feel?" he asked her as Tony turned to Bruce with an inquisitive gaze, "Yes, Uncle Brucie, how does it feel to love again?" he mock asked as he leaned toward Banners and placed his head on the man's shoulder. Bruce played along and wrapped one arm around Tony's shoulder, "Well, Anthony, dear boy, I honestly wouldn't know how to answer that. But," he paused to make sure Steve and Kelly were paying attention, "I think Cap, over there, might be able to answer this; Captain! What do you say? The young man deserves an answer." he said as both men turned to smirk at the frown on the blonde man's face.

Steve sighed, "You know," he turned to Kelly, "why don't we just go ahead and grab something to eat, huh? Obviously coming here was a bad idea." he glared at the two other men as he said this.

Kelly closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at him, "Sure." she answered as Steve lifted her off the counter. She placed the ice pack on the counter as Steve led her to the elevator. She waved at Tony and Bruce, "Bye Uncle Brucie, ah! _Anthony_, _**dear**_ _**boy**_. _SO_ _sorry_ for neither of us being able to answer your little question, but, I'd ask the squirrels," she and Steve stepped into the elevator and she turned to face them, "because I'm _certain_ they just _adore _you!" she said sarcastically as the doors slid closed, leaving them to remember her smug face and Steve's laughter echoing from the small space.

Tony lifted his head from Bruce's shoulder as Bruce dropped his arm from around him, and looked at him, "So, what d'ya think of Miss Carter?" he asked the man. Bruce looked at Tony for a split second before turning his gaze back to the closed elevator door, "One thing's for sure; we're _never_ gonna be able to live this little incident down." he stated as he went back to looking at the reports on the monitors and Tony snorted at him.

"I still can't believe the faces they made when you got the last laugh." Steve was saying to Kelly at the little diner they decided to eat lunch at. They had already ordered a few burgers and cokes and were content with talking amongst themselves.

"Well, they made fun of us, I wasn't about to take that sitting down. If there's one thing my grandma taught me, it was stand when fighting." she said as she took a sip from her coke. Steve smiled, "Your grandma sounds pretty cool, what's she like?" he asked her. Kelly took a breath, "Well, she can be a bit stubborn sometimes, especially when something that she doesn't like is going on. She actually served in the war against Hitler. In fact, she, along with dad, taught me how to work any gun at a rather young age." she told him. Rogers blinked, "What's her name?" he asked as his heart thudded, albeit, painfully against his ribcage, if he was correct, he knew who Kelly was talking about.

Kelly smiled at him, "Peggy Carter."

**So, now, you know who her grandma is! Sorry if that whole experience with Tony and Bruce seemed a little stupid, I was trying to have them tease Steve about him and Kelly.**

**Please Review! Don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve almost choked on the bite he took of his burger, but he managed to save himself the pain as he looked at the little brunette in front of him, "Your grandmother is Peggy Carter." he stated as he took a drink of his coke.

Kelly nodded, "Yep. I used to live with her at her apartment, with grandpa, but, then he died, and she lost the apartment, she ended up at a retirement home, that's actually not very far from my home. I go to visit her whenever I can, which, really, isn't as often as you'd think." she explained to him before cocking her head to the side curiously, "Why? Did you know her?" she asked him and polished off the rest of her burger.

Steve just nodded as his thoughts whirled around, bringing up old memories from before this time period, how she got him to give up the whole Star-spangled Man with the Plan deal, when she showed up at the bar in that beautiful red dress, but the one that stood out the most was when she gave him one last kiss before he had to go up in that aircraft, then the planning to go out and dance when he got back as he plummeted to nothing but ice and a really cold ocean. He looked back at the teenager sitting in front of him, "Do you think it might be possible that I could see her?" he asked her.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't see why not." she told him as they got up to leave after paying the check.

They stepped outside and got on his motorcycle, she told him the directions as he started up the bike and went tearing out the parking lot.

Kelly had to hold onto her helmet, _that's _how fast Captain America was driving them, "Hey, Cap! Could you slow down a little please?" she yelled over the sound of the wind. He slowed down the bike in the slightest, but he was still going a little too fast for Kelly's liking, 'Of course, he's only excited to see Grandma, I guess.' she thought to herself as they drove past the orphanage she lived at, going two more blocks, they finally arrived at the retirement home her grandmother lived at.

Steve put the bike in park as he got off and helped the brunette off the back and jogged up the front steps.

Kelly was having a bit of trouble catching up to him, her legs were starting to ache the faster she went, and he was _jogging_ for crying out loud!

They finally made it inside the apartment looking building, and Kelly bent down with her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath, "Okay, dude. I know your excited, but c'mon! Ya couldn't slow down at least a little bit for me?" she asked him sarcastically. Despite his racing heart and the happy haze he found himself in after she told him her grandmother's name, he still smirked at her, "Sorry, kiddo." he chuckled, looking around the spacious room with marble floors and oak doors, he spied a nurse standing behind the marble counter at the corner of the room. He started walking towards that, Kelly in tow, groaning in annoyance at having to move her feet again.

The short and stocky woman behind the counter smiled a warm smile at them when they came up to her, "Yes? May I help you folks?" she asked them with a sweet voice, then smiled even more at Kelly, "Ms. Carter. It's so good to see you again!" she said happily as she came around to give the girl a hug, which she gladly returned despite her winded appearance.

When they pulled away, the woman pointed to a set of stairs on the left side of the room, "Your grandmother is upstairs, dear. She hasn't been feeling well though, so I wouldn't suggest staying longer than fifteen minutes tops." she told them as Kelly thanked her and started up the stairs with Captain America next to her.

After moving into a few hallways, going in different directions, Kelly managed to guide them to an oak door with the name carved into the wood 'Margaret Carter' in gold lettering. The brunette girl stopped in front of it, "I'll go in first just to say hey, then I'll come out and get you once I get a conversation going with Grandma." she told him as she knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside.

Steve leaned against the opposite wall and waited until Kelly came back out, he caught the sound of an excited voice from behind the door, and guessed it was Peggy. 'But, what if it's not?' he thought, 'What if it's just another person with her same name? That's pretty common these days..' he tried to argue with himself, but the more logical part of his mind kept telling him how she could just be someone with the same name, but totally different.

Yet, as Kelly finally came out to get him, and when she lead him into the rather spacious room with large windows on the far wall, he turned and saw the lone figure studying him from an armchair, he saw how wrong his logical part was.

The elder woman had short, curly silver hair from age, the same dark brown eyes that were in Kelly, and age marks on her face, but she was still dressed as if she was still the young woman he knew all those years ago with the brown skirt, and the white blouse with brown heels. She smiled that dazzling smile that he missed so much, "Steve. It's so good to see you again." Peggy said with that wonderful British accent.

Steve found himself smiling back, "Peggy." he breathed as he crossed the short distance to her and opened his arms, hugging her petite frame to his own. He felt her wrap her frail arms around his waist and he smiled, 'I found her.'

**Told ya I'd update eventually!**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been stuck with fraking writer's block for a while..**

**So, reviews are greatly appreciated, flames...**

**Not so much.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
